bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men (video game)
A video game for the Wii U that was made and published by Sega. The game is based off "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men." This entire game is an adventure game, similar to Sega adventure games including Sonic Adventure ''and ''Sonic Lost World. Levels The game includes 90 levels. There are 10 worlds with 9 levels in each. One of those levels is a boss level, and another level is a bonus level. Sonic the Hedgehog Easter Eggs In some of the levels, there are hidden features referencing games in the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. * Gold ring (World 1-2) * Speed shoes (World 1-5) * Invincibility capsule (World 1-9) * Yacker (World 2-4) * Yellow Wisp (World 2-7) * Chaos emeralds (World 3-1) * Shadow's shoes (World 3-6) * Caliburn (World 3-8) * Mighty: Missing Since 1993 poster (World 4-2) * Chaos In Space poster (World 4-2) * Cyan Wisp (World 5-3) * Orca whale (World 5-5) * Shovel claw (World 7-7) * Chao (World 8-3) * Froggy (World 8-9) * Motobug (World 9-7) * Chip (World 10-2) * The Lost Hex (World 10-8) * Death Egg (World 10-9) Music Most of the game's music is original score, but some of the levels use instrumentals of previous VeggieTales songs. * Happy Ki-Ya Birthday from "The Ballad of Little Joe" (World 1-3) * Good Morning George from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" (World 1-8) * Rock On LarryBoy from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" (World 2-5) * Sippy Cup from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" (World 3-1) * The Rumor Weed Song from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" (World 3-8) * 113 Years Ago from "An Easter Carol" (World 4-4) * Right Where I Belong from "The Princess and the Popstar" (World 4-7) * Mac and Cheese from "Beauty and the Beet" (World 5-3) * Busy, Busy from "Are You My Neighbor?" (World 7-2) * Not So Fast from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (World 8-9) * I Love My Duck from "King George and the Ducky" (World 9-2) * The Fib Grows/The Water Tower from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" (World 9-8) * Treehouse Race score from "Madame Blueberry" (World 10-9) ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''music is also used in some of the levels. There is one Sonic song in one level of each world. * Pleasure Castle... for Twinkle Park from ''Sonic Adventure (World 1-2) * Windy Hill, Act 2 from Sonic Lost World ''(World 2-4) * Tropical Resort, Act 3 from ''Sonic Colors ''(World 3-2) * Misty Lake from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(World 4-5) * Cool Edge from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(World 5-1) * Sky Road, Act 2 from ''Sonic Lost World ''(World 6-8) * Classic Radical Highway from ''Sonic Generations ''(World 7-4) * White Park Zone, Act 2 from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 ''(World 8-1) * For True Story from ''Sonic Adventure 2 (World 9-7) * Lava Mountain from ''Sonic Lost World ''(World 10-8) Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:Video Games Category:Phineasnferb